


Flyboy Finds The Fan Art!

by novatarumnoctis (triskellionquinn)



Category: The Young Protectors
Genre: Fifteen is considered underaged here, Flyboy is fifteen, Homophobia, I'm Not Apologizing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Repressed Sexual Attraction, Tsunami is an internalized pervert, Underage Masturbation, sexuality struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskellionquinn/pseuds/novatarumnoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember in The Young Protectors: Interlude when the team finds all that fantastic yaoi fan art of themselves? Well, this is what happened when Flyboy goes back late at night to find out what it was that Tsunami was so determined to keep secret from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Investigating

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, so all grammar mistakes and whatnot are entirely my own. Will try to stick to character and plot as much as possible, but forgive me for some character ADD to make the story work. 
> 
> For those who get confused when I switch between hero names and real names, I posted them all in the tags. I just felt like I couldn't decide which one to use. If it's too confusing for readers who have never read the series, I will correct it to use one or the other. 
> 
> The Young Protectors is the work of the great Alex Woolfson, and I do not hold any claim to the characters in this fic. I'm just borrowing them for a while <3\. Please leave kudos and comments, let me know if you want a continuation (I'm aiming for 3 chapters, maybe 4). Love you all!

It was around eleven at night, things were dead silent and Flyboy was currently sneaking out of his room as quietly as he could. The rest of the team had fallen asleep around ten, a fact that was unusual but he was glad for it because it gave him the freedom to go investigate. A few days ago he had walked out into the common room to find everyone around the computer, having been drawn there by raised voices and some notes of laughter. But when he tried to join in and see what all the fuss was about, Tsunami had jumped in the way and had blocked him from seeing what they had. 

While he was the youngest of the Protectors, he hated how Tsunami treated him like a kid, like he was supposed to be protected from the world. He wasn't a child, he was a superhero who could fly, so whatever it was that they had been looking at, he could handle it. Tsunami's words floated back to him about how it was messed up and twisted, how the tall black man had wished he hadn't seen it. Hell, Spooky had offered to summon a demon to eat the computer! What could possibly be that bad? He had asked if it was porn, and the way Tsunami had looked had told him it was. So what? He had seen a video on the internet featuring two girls and a cup and they were... Well, that had been the worst thing he had ever seen before, so he didn't think anything his friends could find could be that much worse.

His toes were chilled against the cold floor, so he lifted off the ground with ease and flew through the hallways at a low glide. He hadn't wanted anyone to catch on that he was planning on doing something he shouldn't, so he had gotten ready for bed as normal and shut his lights off around the same time the others had. But he was kind of wishing he had grabbed socks or thrown on pants or something. Dressed in a t-shirt and his boxers as his pajamas, the teen felt the chill of the air conditioning more than he realized. Especially since Kyle wasn't around, the other always seemed to be like a permanent furnace. 

By the time he had reached the common room and looked around to make sure he was alone, Mitch felt a little better about what he was going to do. There was no harm in looking, if it really was as bad at Tsunami said then he learned his lesson, and he would listen to the other in the future without question. But there was just something about the way that the other had reacted... Flyboy couldn't explain it but he felt like he needed to find out what exactly it was that the others were looking at.   
Settling into the computer chair and booting up the system, he listened to the whirr of the machine with a pounding heart. It sounded deafening in the silent room and he half expected Commander or Tsunami to come out and scold him for being up. He was fifteen, he wasn't a child... And yet he still had a bed time. Maybe it was time to start proving he wasn't a child? Stand up for himself, make his own decisions... A smile touched his lips and his dark eyes brightened. He'd prove to them that he was every part of this team as the rest of them. They were a family, and families accepted each other no matter what happens... unless you suddenly turn evil, because in a family of superheroes that was kind of a hard thing to work with. 

As the welcome screen popped up, Flyboy took a quick look around behind him again before he opened up the internet browser and opened the history archives for the past couple days. Going back to the date and time that he was most curious about, he paused when he found a link that didn't quite match the rest of the more serious toned web addresses. "Devia..... Hmm, an art site?" He whispered curiously to himself, clicking on it. Instantly the page was flooded of lewd and porographic images of... the team, with each other. 

Mitch's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he visibly flushed. It was the entire team, minus the Commander apparently. So it was just the guys? A lot of them featured Spooky and Kyle... Spooky and Fluke... Fluke and....

That blush rose higher as he saw the illustrated and very naked form of Tsunami in front of him. Okay, so it was Fluke and Tsunami in a very, very compromising position, but he had to give props to the sheer amount of detail that went into some of these. This one even had Tsunami's tattoos drawn out perfectly across a milk chocolatey skin tone... Not that Mitch ever stared at the others bared chest on end... it's just that Tsunami never wore a shirt or ever closed up his jacket. He had been right, it was porn. Of his friends... of his family. But instead of feeling repulsed and disgusted, Flyboy felt a little... Jealous? That made him pause, still staring at the picture of Fluke and Tsunami. Why was he jealous? He guessed he could understand why they didn't want to show him, but out of all of them, Tsunami was the only one who seemed to have a problem with homosexuality. Spooky just went with the flow, Fluke wasn't the kind of person to wish bad on anyone, Kyle was... an enigma, he never talked about a girlfriend or anything like that so he had no idea. Though the fiery redhead seemed pretty... chill, pardoning all puns. He was a lot like Paul, good at heart and helpful no matter what race, gender or orientation they were. And the Commander was just... The Commander. She didn't care what made you different, only focusing on ways to help people and keep the team safe. 

So why was he jealous? At least, that's what he thought the sensation was. Looking at the pictures and drawings again, he worried his lower lip between his teeth. Kyle and Paul, Paul and Spooks... Everyone was paired with everyone here, except him. Was it wrong that he was kind of upset about that, like he wasn't included in the team and now he wasn't included in this little... gay fantasy world where everyone wanted to have sex with each other? Okay, that was a weird way to put it. Sitting back in the chair, he almost erased the history when he saw a time stamp in the history that caught his eye. 5:54pm... that was around the time he had heard everyone shout, and it had drawn him out of his room. Was that the one that Tsunami had been freaked out to see?

Against his better judgement... he clicked it. And then proceeded to immediately regret doing so as an image of him and Tsunami having sex filled the screen. The others massive... was... Mitch stared with a slack-jawed stare, unable to tear his eyes away. This was the one, the one that Tsunami hadn't wanted him to see. It was rather well drawn, almost realistic. In the picture his legs were spread wide, wrapped around Tsunami's massive waist. He was completely naked with his hands handcuffed to the bed above his head and it looked like Tsunami was in... mid thrust... You couldn't see much of anything other than the sheer orgasmic looks on their faces in the drawing and the firmly rounded, clenched, dome of Tsunami's backside. But no penises, nothing as bad as some of the others he had seen. But this was it, this was why Tsunami had been so freaked out when he tried to see what it was they were looking at. He hadn't wanted Mitch to see... that. 

Flyboy sat there, shellshocked and staring at the picture. It took him a minute to become aware of what it was exactly that was happening with his body. He squirmed a bit and bit his lip a little harder, and in curiosity of why he felt so warm all of a sudden, he looked down. To find the front of his boxers tented. With an erection.

Flyboy nearly flailed out of the chair, making quite a bit of noise in his haste to close the internet, erase the history and shut down the computer. His cheeks were burning, his body flushed and he couldn't get back to his room fast enough. The computer chair was still spinning by the time he closed his bedroom door and slumped against it, his dark eyes looking down and staring, his tongue flicking out and swiping along a bite-swollen lower lip. Did... he just get hard from looking at fan drawn porn of Tsunami and him having sex? Of him... naked and on his back with the others powerful frame pushing him into the bed as he...

A twitch in his lower region stole a soft gasp from his lips and the teen curled his fingers into his palms to avoid reaching down and touching himself to confirm that it was real. But it was, he knew it just from how his body reacted. He just got aroused by the thought of him having sex with Tsunami. Suddenly Mitch wished that he had listened to the larger male in the first place. Tsunami's words came back to him, about how it was messed up and twisted... and maybe it was... but that didn't mean he didn't kind of like it all the same.


	2. A Disturbance In The Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and things are a little off.
> 
> Warning, slight homophobia in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here! Thanks to everyone who has read this. I've increased the chapter total from 3 to 5 because with how my brain works, I'm going to need a little more wiggle room so the ending doesn't feel rushed. I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2, and leave kudos or a comment (or both <3) to let me know if you like it and want me to continue. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend and sister who immediately demanded that I write the second one immediately after she was done reading the first. I hope this has gotten your vote of approval girlie, sorry it took so long to get out!
> 
> Love, AG.

Morning came as it normally did, and when there's a bunch of teenage boys living under one roof, it tends to get a little insane. The Commander was still holding on to the hope that at least half of the team would remember to shower today. The team was around the table for breakfast, Spooky and Kyle were playing food fight with the Commander and Tsunami playing the parental figures/mediators, and Flyboy was nowhere to be seen. Tsunami looked around for the little raven head, but when he didn't see the youngest in the party he felt a little worried. Was he sick? Normally he was up the earliest out of all of them, with Spooky being the last to show up. Something about loving his sleep. Tsunami always liked that about Flyboy though, he was responsible and mature despite his young age. Sometimes he really had to work hard to remind himself that Mitch was only fifteen. 

But then he did think about the fact that the kid was just that, a kid. He shouldn't be out there fighting crime with the rest of them, he had so much life to live. Unlike the rest of them, who were already, or almost, adults. Tsunami felt his age every time he had to remind himself that Mitch was just so young. Granted, twenty was still young, but he'd be damned if he didn't feel like he's aged at least another thirty years just living with the rest of these guys.

"Hey, anyone seen Flyboy yet?" He heard Fluke pipe up from his left, barely distracting Spooky and Kyle from their game of throwing Cheerios across the room at each other and trying to catch them in their mouths. Kyle glanced over and got a Cheerio in the cheek for his trouble. "Ow! C'mon Spooks, that was a hard throw!" The redhead complained, rubbing the imaginary welt with a pout. The other boy across the room grinned cheekily and tilted his head with an innocent flare that everyone and their mother knew was utter trouble in disguise. "Sorry Kyle, I promise I'll throw it a little lighter next time." The Asian promised, hiding his crossed fingers behind his back as his grin went from cheeky to downright devious. The second Kyle let down his guard he threw another one, earning a yelp as he hit him square between the eyes. Bulls-eye.

"I'll go look for him." Tsunami said with a groan of resignation, completely done with breakfast. How the hell Spooky and Kyle had so much energy pent up when they're always running around he'll never know. The Commander was just quietly reading the newspaper and drinking her coffee, ignoring the commotion around her. Sometimes he wondered if he was the only responsible one in this place...

Judging from the look she just shot him, she didn't agree one bit. Swallowing, he gave an uncomfortable smile and hurried from the room. Honestly, he felt creeped out every time she did that freaky mind reading thing. He could almost feel her eyes boring a hole in his back as he walked down the hall away from the kitchen, taking a right and heading to Flyboy's room. 

Reaching the door, he hesitated to knock. It was kind of an unspoken rule that a person's room is their own private space, you don't invade it for any reason unless invited. It was their sanctuary, an escape just to be themselves, to have that personal time where they didn't have to be social, they didn't need to play superhero. They could just be regular teenagers. Though, what that was in the kitchen besides normal teenage behaviour, he'd never know. Realizing he was just standing there at Flyboy's door like a total creep, he finally ran a hand over his buzzed hair and gathered his thoughts before knocking on the door three times. He even counted to make sure it didn't sound half assed, but it also didn't feel rushed and panicked. Why he would feel rushed or panicked unless it was an emergency, he didn't know. But this early in the morning his mind thought weird things, and his body did them.

It took him about another thirty to forty seconds to realize that Flyboy hadn't answered the door. Tsunami waited, then knocked again. Was he asleep? Taking a deep breath, the large tattooed man gripped the door knob and turned it, easing the door open by an inch or so just so he could peek into the room beyond, and only enough to just look and nothing more. The bed was empty, so was the room and the sheets were in a tangled mess on the floor, as if someone had kicked them off in a fit. That was odd, Flyboy was normally very orderly, he always made his bed before he went for breakfast or went out anywhere. Maybe he really was sick? Or he could have had a nightmare? Or... Tsunami gripped the handle of the door a little tighter. Was he finally reaching the level of teenage-hood that the others were at? With the sloppy table manners, the rooms that looked like a world war of clothes, odd and ends and a certain... odour? Tsunami didn't want to think about it, he needed Flyboy to remain pure and innocent, he needed at least one person in this place to be responsible and respectable. Okay, there was the Commander. But she was also scary as hell when angry, and besides, everyone knows girls are just naturally cleaner than most guys. At least that's what he's always thought.

Once again he caught himself just standing there, lost in thought and staring. Okay, so if Flyboy wasn't in his room... and he wasn't in the kitchen... Was he in the bathroom? Finding it as good a place as any to start looking, he didn't have to go far before he heard the sound of water going through the pipes. Tsunami found this odd, since the younger was always the first one clean and ready for the day. Tsunami needed at least one cup of tea before he functioned, same with the Commander and her coffee. The tattooed man found his steps slowing, becoming lighter for a reason that he couldn't really explain as he got closer to the bathroom. Why was he sneaking around? It wasn't like the other would be doing anything... weird, right? 

Wrong, and oh how wrong he was. The second he was in ear shot he heard something definitely weird. It sounded a little like... a moan? Was that right? He moved closer and pressed his ear to the door, listening past the water hitting a lean body, a tiled stall and a slick floor. He just listened and felt his throat tighten at what he heard.

"A-ah... ah...."

Tsunami twitched and pulled back from the door, staring at it. No, not his Flyboy, not his little brother. He couldn't be falling under the cruel grasp of puberty could he? Okay, that wasn't really likely since the other had hit puberty. He still remembered Spooky snickering every time the kid's voice cracked. Mitch had gotten so embarrassed that he hadn't spoken for a week, which had gotten Spooky into so much trouble that the other had begged Mitch to talk, on his hands and knees, just to get out of his punishment. Whatever the Commander had threatened him with, it worked. 

"Oh god... Ah..." Tsunami realized he was still listening at the door of the bathroom with that one. Okay, he had done some awkward things in his life around the other, but he wasn't about to start listening to him masturbate. Especially not with that picture they found on the internet a few days ago. That incredibly detailed picture, with Mitch's lean body spread out under him, arching up into his touch, those long legs spread open and wrapped around his hips as he pushed in his large...

Tsunami put a hand to the wall to balance himself when the reality of his thoughts came to his conscious mind. No, that wasn't right. He wasn't thinking about Mitch like that dammit! Whoever had drawn that image was sick and disgusting, making him violate a fantasy version of someone he thought of as family. And a male at that! That just made it worse, made it unnatural. Sex should remain between a man and a woman, that's how it's been for years and that's how it should be in his mind! 

"Ah!" 

The bitten out cry startled him, and he nearly jumped back. Heat shot through him at that high pitched, needy cry. Tsunami felt a shudder run through him. Probably disgust, at himself for listening in still. That's what it had to be, because there's no way in hell he would be feeling anything else about this situation. Feeling a little less than sure of himself, the dark-skinned man turned on his heel and strode down the hall back towards the kitchen a little faster than when he had initially left. Thankfully by the time he reached the kitchen it was just Commander and Fluke. Spooky and Kyle must have been kicked out for causing too much noise. 

"Hey, you find him?" Fluke asked as the large male sat down heavily on his chair, looking a hell of a lot more uncomfortable than he had when he first left the room. Tsunami looked... like he was going to be sick. First Flyboy's activity is weird and now Tsunami, who has the highest immune system other than Spooks, looks like he's going to hurl. Was there some kind of illness going around? Damn, he hated getting sick...

"Tsunami?" Fluke asked again, this time getting Commander's attention, who also turned to look at the tattooed member of their team. It took the other black male to register that he was being spoken to. He jolted, quite unlike him, and looked at Fluke like he had suddenly grown wings and a second head. Okay, so their team was weird, but not weird enough to do that... yet. 

"Huh? What?" Tsunami asked intelligently. 

"Mitch. You know, Flyboy? Did. You. Find. Him?" Fluke enunciated, wondering if this new illness affected hearing or something. He waited patiently for an answer, which Tsunami was a little more than hurried to give him.

"Y-yeah. He's just showering, probably had a late night or something. Or a nightmare. Or maybe he's just going through puberty again." The other said hurriedly, pausing as if to reflect on what he had just said. Fluke looked at him, then reached out and picked up Tsunami's empty cup. He gave it a suspicious sniff and gave Tsunami a weird look after.

"Okay, we're definitely not getting you this brand of tea ever again, there's obviously something off about it." Fluke said as he put the cup down and got up from his seat before heading off to find Spooky and Kyle. At least those two were normal enough out of everyone today.... Huh, he never thought he'd assume that in a million years. He shrugged, just going with the mentality that there's always a first time for everything. 

The Commander just looked at Tsunami with a quizzical look. He would probably hate her for peeking into his thoughts, so she would respect his privacy and stay out of it. If it was something personal she would let him figure it out in his own time. Unless it directly affected the team, but then again she would have to wait and see. Getting up with her newspaper and coffee cup in tow, she patted the large male on the shoulder and left the room without a word. Tsunami was left alone with his thoughts, and his first action was to just drop his head in his hands and wonder if it was possible to hit his head against the table hard enough to erase the last ten minutes from his mind.

Feeling that he wasn't alone any more, he looked up to tell whoever it was to go away when he looked straight into Flyboy's dark eyes. The others hair was still wet from his shower, and he was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, his bare toes wiggling on the cool tiled floor. Staring at him for nearly one entire uncomfortable minute, Tsunami suddenly stood up without a word and left the room quickly, leaving a confused and awkward Flyboy behind.


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination, it is one of my many, many flaws. But this is a chapter. It's also after five in the morning and I haven't been to bed yet. This is also very much unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine and my sleepy brain's. Cheers!
> 
> ~AG

If you could visualize the tension within the team the following week, it would probably just be a black fog hovering over the group it was so thick. The proverbial elephant in the room, only it's so obvious that the elephant might as well be painted pink and doing the macarena. You would hardly see Flyboy and Tsunami in the same room these days. It seemed the moment that the teen came into the room, the elder was making his existence scarce. 

Mitch had no idea what he had done to anger Tsunami. After his new... discovery about the appreciation he had for Tsunami's muscular form, jerking off had become a staple activity that he added to his morning routine. He liked hw tingly it made him feel as he made himself breakfast. But Tsunami suddenly avoiding him out of the blue hurt, and there was a moment of terror at the thought of the other knowing that he was the main character in Mitch's early morning fantasies. Was it his fault that a door in his mind had been opened by that fan art and he was finding a whole new way to appreciate the way Tsunami's chest flexes slightly when he breathes in, or how his forearm muscles move as he crosses his arms over his chest in his default standing position? 

But everyone could see how it was affecting the two, to the point where even Spooky was feeling awkward, and this was a guy who would just roll with whatever life threw at him. Finally, the Commander finally took control of the situation, and forcibly staged an intervention. Tsunami was the biggest out of them all, but when the Commander has him by the ear like that, it's best that he just goes along quietly like a scolded puppy. As he entered the common room after the Commander, Tsunami instantly tensed up when he saw Flyboy sitting meekly on the couch, his eyes glued to his feet and his toes curling self consciously into the carpet. The teen looked like he was about to cry, and Tsunami felt that realization like a punch in the gut. Forcing himself to breathe in deeply, he looked at the Commander and hurried to sit down after he saw the glare she was giving him. 

"Alright. It's been a week. Care to tell the class what the hell is going on with you two?" She asked, narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. Sometimes she hated feeling like a mother to these guys, but sometimes she forgot that they were still pretty young, still prone to make mistakes that get them into trouble, that they were so self conscious about themselves that they don't realize how they're affecting everyone around them. Mitch looked from the Commander to Tsunami and then went back to staring at his feet. Tsunami was making a point of simply staring straight ahead, not trusting himself to keep calm and keep his distance if he caught that wounded look in Flyboy's eyes again. 

"It's nothing." The tattooed male replied, clasping his hands between his parted knees and staring at them, trying to focus on keeping his face blank. He heard a confused noise from beside him, and he knew for a fact that Mitch was probably staring at him with those deep, bottomless eyes. Eyes he could drown himself in. Eyes he found himself watching when they would start getting droopy when he's tired, framed by thick lashes that he wanted to count. No, that was wrong. He couldn't be thinking like that, especially not about Flyboy. Small, delicate, sweet, not even legal Flyboy. That's when Tsunami's stomach roiled. That's right, Flyboy was only fifteen, he was just discovering his sexual interests. Tsunami couldn't let his own disgusting desires taint the innocent kid. 

A warm hand touched his, and that gentle voice met his ears. Instantly memories of sweet gasps and moans echoed in his mind. "Did I do something wrong?" He heard Flyboy ask. The warm hand on his, soft skin touching him... Tsunami jerked his hand away like he had been burned, looking wildly at Mitch. "Don't touch me!" He snapped, terrified that Mitch would catch his diseased sexuality. His taint, his stained preference. After years of burying it, of pretending that there was nothing there, he knew that he couldn't run from it. He was attracted to males, especially gentle and caring ones with big hearts and soft looking lips, ones with deep eyes that he wanted to lose himself in... He realized his mistake too late when he met those dark eyes. The hurt in them, the betrayal. Tsunami's throat squeezed. He had pulled away from Flyboy's touch so viciously, he might as well have slapped the kid. Flyboy seemed to shrink in on himself, and despite his best efforts to keep his expression calm and clear, everyone knew he was fighting with himself not to cry. 

"Forget it... I'll be in my room." Mitch said in a soft voice, getting to his feet. He trudged back out of the room, down the hall towards the sleeping area. For the first time, since Flyboy was always so light on his feet, Tsunami heard every sliding step, like thunder or gunfire. Loud, too loud. He looked down at his hand, the one that Mitch had touched. The skin was warm, tingling where the other had touched. Tsunami felt his stomach lurch. No, he couldn't be having feelings like this. What should he do? He couldn't be trusted around Flyboy, or any of the others. Not with his filth. But before he could move, there was a flash of motion out of the corner of his eye before the resounding smack of hand meeting cheek echoed through the room. Tsunami sat there, stunned with his cheek throbbing. He suddenly looked up at the Commander and he felt his face pale, the warm chocolate hue becoming an ashy brown. The Commander was a mind reader. She knew... she knew why he had been avoiding Flyboy all week. She knew how filthy and disgusting he--.

"Shut up." She spat. Tsunami stared up at her questioningly before he realized she was still in his head, listening to his thougths. His vile, sinful-- "I said shut up. What the hell is the matter with you?" The Commander asked. Tsunami stayed silent for a long time before she sighed and sat heavily next to him. "Look, whatever hang ups you've got about... well, liking who you like, I can assure you that you're just beating yourself up over nothing. There's nothing wrong with it, it's not disgusting, it's not filthy, it's just... human." She said, searching for the words. "I'll tell you this, no one in this group would make a big deal about it, because it's a part of who you are. You're like family to us, and you can like whoever you want to, and that's totally fine." She said, but then held up her hand before Tsunami could speak. 

"But, I will not accept you hurting such a sweet boy who has spent all of his time since he joined this team stuck to your side, never once doubting you. He's not a child Tsunami, he's old enough to make his own choices, and I know that you think you're doing him a huge favor by pushing him away. But all you're doing is breaking his heart, and probably planting thoughts in his mind that you don't want him around anymore." She said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "So what's it going to be? Are you going to sit here and continue to hurt the one person who would stand by your side through thick and thin, or are you going to man up and fix your mistake?" She asked sharply. 

It was silent, it weighed on him with the gravity of the situation. This was really it, there was no way to go back to how things were. But was he ready to accept that tainted part of him? Would Flyboy even listen to why it wasn't safe to be around him anymore? Or would he only hurt the boy more? Slowly his body moved, getting to his feet. He didn't know what was going to happen, he didn't know how this was going to pan out... He just... didn't know.


	4. You Don't Choose Who You Like, Only What You Do About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinate! You all knew this coming in! I had to add another chapter onto the total because honestly, I don't know if I'll be able to wrap this whole thing up with just one more chapter. Let me know if you guys want a full blown, smutty sex scene before the end or if you want a fluffy, gooey ending!
> 
> ~ AG

One foot after the other, the tread heavy as if he were walking to his own execution. Tsunami forced himself to take a deep breath, feeling his chest expand with the action, feeling his lungs fill with air until they screamed for it to be let out. The male closed his eyes and let it out as slowly as he could, waiting for his heart to cease its hammering. This was Flyboy... Mitch. The other was gentle, understanding and compassionate. He just had to believe in what the Commander said. Mitch had always had his back, and over time Tsunami had come to expect his presence nearby. The kid had followed him around like a puppy for a while, eager to please and positively beaming when he got praised. But that's what made Tsunami feel so dirty. He imagined tainting that innocence, showing that lithe body how to feel pleasure. He wanted to spread those legs open to him, listen to Mitch's cries of his name... 

"Shit..." He murmured, slumping against the wall. This was why he had been trying to separate from Mitch! He was so focused on his own lust for the other, he was afraid he might take advantage of him. The part that sickened him most was the possessiveness he felt whenever he saw Mitch with the rest of the team, the way his eyes lit up and when he smiled. It was more than just sexual attraction whenever he looked at the young man. Tsunami scrubbed a hand over his crew-cut hair, then rubbed it down his face with a soft groan. He was way too aware of the other as it was, but he always thought he could hide it away, that no one would ever know what a pervert he was... But he never once imagined that Flyboy would start to want things as well, maybe not with Tsunami but in general. It just made him feel so much worse because Mitch wanted him too. 

Tsunami shook his head at his own thoughts. Mitch was still young, it was too early for him to know what he wanted. Besides, Tsunami was the faithful type, not to mention possessive and easily jealous. If Mitch accepted him... Tsunami would never be able to let him go. He would set him straight, it was best not to let the other make such a big mistake. He was too young to really understand his sexuality, clearly. Though Tsunami wouldn't admit that he was around Mitch's age when he first realized that he wasn't really interested in dating girls. He didn't like big breasts, and don't get him started on the idea of touching a girl... down there... He nearly tripped on himself when his mind instantly, and happily, supplied him with the thought that Flyboy definitely did not have a vagina. Even thinking the word made his face darken in embarrassment. Nope, there was no way he could even get close to a girl, let alone be intimate with one. 

Tsunami nearly walked into the door of Mitch's room before he realized it, coming to a halt before he crashed his large body into the solid wood. This was it, now or never. He couldn't let Mitch continue thinking that what he felt for Tsunami was real, or healthy. He would never be able to live with himself if he corrupted anyone else on the team. So with a defeated sigh, the water-controller curled a large black hand into a fist and knocked on the door firmly. Silence. Frowning, he knocked again a little harder. 

"Go away..." Mitch's voice wavered through the door, the tone telling Tsunami instantly that the other was not okay. Tsunami sighed and turned the doorknob, scowling when it was locked. Honestly, they were all guys here... well, except Commander. But she knew to knock first. There really wasn't a point in there being locks on the bedroom doors for privacy. "Mitch... open the door." Tsunami said, his deep voice carrying through the heavy wood. 

There was a beat, a pause that seemed to stretch forever. Tsunami half expected the young man to just ignore him and continue to mope in his room. But there was sound on the other side of the door, and the lock clicked. Tsunami opened it before Mitch could change his mind and shut him out again. The image that he was met with delivered a blow to his gut that felt like he was being eaten alive by guilt. Flyboy's eyes were red, so was his nose, and there were tear marks on his cheeks. Well, if Tsunami didn't feel like shit before, he definitely did now. They stood there and stared at each other before Flyboy took a step back into his room, then another, then another... Allowing the large man to come inside. Tsunami closed the door behind him for privacy to talk to Mitch without the rest of their team getting an earful. With the exception of the bathrooms, every room in the HQ was sound proof. They could talk openly here.

"I'm sorry-." Tsunami started, halting when Mitch held up his hand. 

"Save it." Flyboy murmured quietly, averting his eyes before he began to continue what he had been doing previously. Which turned out to be packing a bag. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Tsunami asked, taking a step closer, his eyes moving from the bag to Mitch and then back to the bag. "You're not running away." He said firmly, the big brother tone that they've all come to know and hate seeping into his voice. 

Mitch scoffed and tossed a pair of socks into the bag, avoiding looking at Tsunami as best as anyone could when the man was well over six feet tall and hulking in front of the door, as if that would stop Mitch from leaving. He could fucking fly out the window if he needed to leave. "I'm gonna go visit my grandparents for a bit... My aunt's sick, or whatever." Mitch lied, crossing to grab his goggles from the night stand beside his bed. He picked them up only to stiffen when a large, mocha colored hand curled around his wrist, halting the action. Mitch jerked his eyes up to the others stern face, soft brown eyes wide in shock at the fact that Tsunami had just willingly touched him after a whole week of not even eye contact. 

"Like hell you are! Look, Mitch... We need to talk about this okay? I know you're young and confused about what you're feeling, but running away isn't going to solve anything...." Tsunami started, trying his best to sound mature, to sound so grown up. Mitch really fucking hated it when he did that. 

Flyboy snapped and threw himself full bodied into Tsunami with a shout of anger. Caught by surprise, the elder fell back with the force and collided with the wall, his dark eyes widened in shock at the fact that Flyboy, the sweet, gentle one of the group, just lashed out and attacked him. The younger hovered off the floor by nearly two feet in order to put himself eye to eye with Tsunami, the male's expression twisted into aggravation, sadness, fury and something that Tsunami couldn't figure out. Mitch gripped the front of the man's jacket in both hands, making sure that Tsunami couldn't push him away without exerting force, because he knew the other wouldn't ever use force against him if it ran the risk of hurting him. He was a softie that way, which was why Mitch liked being around him so much, and would like him more if he wasn't always such a... a... a bonehead!

"I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE GORDON!" Mitch yelled, shocking the other further with the use of his name. The dark-skinned male stared straight at Flyboy as if he were waiting to have his head ripped off or something. He had never seen the gentle teen so angry before. Mitch was shaking, angry and upset beyond belief. He wasn't a kid, he wasn't all innocent and pure. He had needs, desires, and he wanted Tsunami more than anything in the world. He wanted the other to smile at him again, to hug him into his side where he felt warm and protected... But he wanted something more, something deeper with the other. "I'm not a child... I've always liked you, but you're so dead set that being gay is something terrible, something dirty and to be ashamed of... But I'm sick of it! I don't care if it makes me gay, because I don't feel like gender should affect whether you like a person or not! Not if you like who they are!" Mitch said, his eyes searching Gordon's, his hands slowly unclenching from the other's jacket. 

"You can't choose who you like, or what gender you like. It just happens. But you can choose to do something about it. This is my choice." Mitch said, his voice sounding reserved, like he was waiting to be shoved away. Like he was waiting for Gordon to reject him. Pulling forward suddenly, Mitch pulled Tsunami against him and kissed him with every ounce of feeling he had, feeling full, warm lips against his own, a body rippled with hard muscle, and a pair of large and hot hands coming up and gripping onto his hips...


	5. I Choose You Pikachu... I Mean Tsunami!

The disconnect from mouth to mouth was met with frigid air, like all the heat had been sucked from the room. Mitch's eyes fluttered open, their stare confused and questioning. What had he done wrong? He knew that Gordon wanted him too, he knew how the other looked at him... At least he thought he did. The look of shock and slight repulsion that he was met with made a lead weight settle in the teen's gut, slowly weighing him down until his feet met the floor. He didn't look away from Tsunami's face, despite that small inner voice in his head telling him to just laugh it off and pretend it was a joke. He didn't want to pretend it was a joke. Mitch had known for a long time he wasn't straight, he knew that he liked men... He just never thought that he was looking at Tsunami that way until recently. He wasn't a confused child, he knew what he wanted... But what if what he wanted didn't want him back? 

Mitch tried to pull away, but Tsunami's hands were still resting on his hips. When he tried to pull away they tightened, holding him in place. Mitch looked down at the hands holding him still, then following the hard lines of the others arms all the way up. He didn't meet Tsunami's eyes this time. He just didn't want to see the rejection that he knew he would be faced with if he did. Those warm and large hands tightened on his hips again, making Mitch release a sound of protest before he met Gordon's eyes. Almost afraid he was hurting the slim male, Tsunami's hands eased their grip, but they didn't let the other go. The silence that followed was so pure that the mere sound of a pin being dropped would shatter it. 

Gordon was in conflict with himself. The second that Mitch's lips met his, he had felt a surge of heat that wanted him to pull the other closer. He wanted to wrap those lean legs around him, cradle the teen to his chest, pin him to the bed and erase the doubts in his mind that Tsunami didn't want him. But that's what disgusted him, not that Mitch wanted him... But because he felt so little control over his own carnal desire. Mitch deserved so much more than just being used for sex. He deserved to be treasured, protected, loved. Tsunami was afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from what his body wanted in order to give Flyboy what he desperately deserved. 

But when it looked like Mitch was about to pull away, he tightened his grip. Gordon wanted to pull him closer, to hold Mitch close to his chest and whisper promises of gentleness and love in his ear. He wanted to obliterate any possible doubt in the others mind that he was not wanted. But he couldn't do that to him. He wouldn't taint Mitch like that, the other had so much time to find someone special to be with for his first time. Not a beast who couldn't control himself. But even then, Gordon didn't let him go. He just held him there, reluctant to let him go even more than he was to keep him there. There was a beat, then Gordon was leading Mitch in again by his hips, leaning down and gently brushing their lips together again. Barely there, but it was enough for Gordon to snatch his hands back, and for him to back away. "I-I'm sorry!" He blurted, feeling like the worst piece of shit ever. What was he thinking, giving Mitch false hope like that. But was it really false hope? 

Tsunami was about to move, to leave when slim hands caught his, pulling him back and shoving him against the wall. Flyboy was a lot stronger than his slim frame gave away. But then again, Tsunami wasn't really exerting any effort in fighting back just in case he hurt the other. He would never forgive himself for something like that. Mitch looked up at him, his normally parted lips pursed into a stubborn frown, making Tsunami feel very small all of a sudden. He rarely ever saw the other angry, but these last few days it's always been his fault whenever Mitch was in a bad mood. 

"Why did you kiss me?" Flyboy asked firmly, catching Tsunami's full attention again. The tall male felt his cheeks warm, though the blush was lost beneath the dark coffee tone of his skin. He avoided looking at Mitch, much like the other had moments ago, but the flier wasn't having any of it. He felt soft hands slide up his chest, resting on bare skin where his heart was beating like crazy, thundering loudly it was a wonder Flyboy couldn't hear it. But now the teen could feel it, and if it was any indication of his hand curling slightly into that hard beat, Flyboy was affected by the meaning of Tsunami's pounding heart. Tsunami knew he wouldn't be able to take back anything he said today... He would need to choose his words carefully. 

"I... Wanted to kiss you." Tsunami admitted. Crap, that's not what he meant to say. But the way Flyboy's eyebrows shot upwards, his answer had also not been expected.

"Why?" Flyboy prompted with a slightly shakey voice, making Tsunami look him over with concern. Mitch was trembling all over. Was he cold? Perhaps he should get a sweater, the more layers between them the safer Mitch would be after all. "Why?" Mitch prompted again when he didn't recieve an answer. The way he was looking at him, so open and honest. Mitch was too goddamn pure... Shit...

"Because I want you." Tsunami finally admitted, pushing Flyboy back as gently as he could, scrubbing a hand over his crew cut hair. "I've wanted you for a while now, I wanted to know what your lips tasted like. I wanted to know how you would feel in my arms, and what you would feel like against me. I want to know what you taste like, what kinds of sounds you would make if you were feeling good... I want to make sure you're so satisfied and happy that you'll never need to be attracted to anyone else... Because I want you all to myself." Tsunami admitted, the first truth stringing into another, and then another. He couldn't stop himself, that first admission had opened a waterfall of constant secret divulging. 

The weight of what he had just admitted weighed down on the tall male's shoulders, the older teen slumping down on the floor with his head in his hands. "I'm just a disgusting pervert who's been lusting after someone younger than me. Hell, you're not even sixteen and I've somehow corrupted you with my perversion and tricked you into thinking you wanted me!" He said, his habit of self abuse surfacing again when he thought of all the potential of having a normal life from Mitch, or at least as normal a life someone with the power to fly without any man made contraption could have. 

Tsunami wouldn't be surprised if Flyboy just left then and there, if he just walked out and never looked back. He would accept it, he would take the blame from the rest of the team. It was all he deserved, their hatred at scaring off one of their teammates because he couldn't control himself. But nothing happened for the longest time. Then movement, footsteps... And a weight dropping into his lap. Tsunami let out a squawk very unlike his usual persona, and stared at the slightly watery and dark eyes of the teenager in front of him, currently straddling his lap. Flyboy pulled Tsunami's hands away from his head and gripped them tightly. 

"I'm not a child." Flyboy reiterated with Tsunami, leading the others hands down to hold onto his hips again. "I know you want to protect me Gordon, but I need to make my own choices. If I make mistakes, then I learn from them. But you can't take away my right to choose someone." He said, sounding wiser than his fifteen years. He shifted closer on Gordon's lap, the friction making the darker man's breath catch. He looked at Mitch, his eyes imploring that the other think this through completely. But Mitch had made his decision nearly a week ago. The heart and body would want whatever they want. Gender, orientation, age, none of that mattered to him. He knew that Tsunami would protect him, he's been looking after him for years. Sure it might have been brotherly at first, but now that Mitch looked back, Tsunami's always been by his side for things beyond brotherly affection. He always seemed jealous whenever someone else touched the flier. Smiling at Tsunami, catching the slightly gaped fish impression the other was doing, Mitch wrapped his arms around the others neck and pulled closer, pressing flush against the other. He didn't miss the way Tsunami's breath caught.

"I want you too, the same way you want me. I want to wake up in your arms. I want to feel your hands run all over my body... I want to feel your mouth on every inch of my skin... I've dreamed about what you would feel like inside me. My fingers just don't do enough...." He murmured, feeling a warm tingle in his core when Tsunami's breath caught again, and he felt something twitch under him. Tsunami's cock... Flyboy had been wondering how anatomically correct those fan arts were since he had seen them. 

"Y-you... You used your fingers?" Gordon asked, his voice deep and rough, like the mere image was enough to wreck him. Mitch bit his lip and nodded shyly, rocking slightly. He felt Gordon's hands flex on his hips, pulling him closer, the friction becoming a little more pronounced. Mitch shivered, wondering if this really was a dream or not. 

"I've almost gotten four into me..." He whispered shyly. He didn't want to tell Tsunami that he was considering going shopping online for a toy if the other hadn't stepped up to claim what was undeniably his. He could definitely feel Tsunami reacting under him, thickening and chubbing up to press between his legs. Warm hands slipped slightly from his hips, down to his backside. Flyboy gasped softly at the large hands cupping his backside, sending a jolt of heat down into his core. He looked at the elder with what he hoped was a sultry stare, trying desperately not to come across as needy. "Gordon please..." Mitch breathed, almost not recognizing his own voice. He sounded... almost sexy. At least to himself. "I want you. I need you... I choose you." He pleaded. "Make me yours..." He asked quietly, his eyes searching the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what shall it be? Will the next chapter be a scene full of steamy sex? Or will it be one with high morals and proper conduct? Leave me a comment. Sexy sex and some fluff or no sex w/ severe fluff? The one with the most votes will be the result. Thanks for reading <3
> 
> -AG


	6. We Have Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.... Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut. All the smut.

Mitch sat on the edge of the bed, fresh out of the shower and wrapped in Gordon's massive housecoat. It was soft and warm and smelled like the man, but that still didn't do anything to alleviate the embarrassment and shame he felt. His whole body was electrified, still remembering the careful way that Gordon helped prepare him for what was to come in the shower. He was never going to be able to think about showering after work again without getting an awkward erection every time. It had been both pleasurable and humiliating, but Gordon had apparently done his homework and had been beyond thorough to make sure that everything went well. 

The man in question was currently drying off with a towel, completely naked and almost at ease with that fact as he ran the soft green towel over tattooed skin. Mitch shifted, his lower half aching slightly from Tsunami's thick fingers. While he had admittedly been able to get four inside himself at one point, Gordon's fingers were nearly twice his size, and the other had only gotten two inside him before Mitch was begging for mercy. That had nearly been enough to send Tsunami running, but Flyboy had already made the decision that he wasn't going to let the other push him away again, and had instead grabbed Tsunami's hand to bring it around to his flushed, erect cock and beg him to let him come at least once first before he drove him crazy with his fingers. 

When Mitch had first told Gordon that he chose him, that he wanted him, the reaction had been almost instantaneous. Hard muscles bunched under him, and suddenly he was on his back, the floor cool against his skin as full lips took his own, large hands moving from his hips to this thighs to lift his legs and get them to wrap around those impossibly narrow hips. Gordon's skin was hot, his hands slightly calloused as they pushed Mitch's shirt out of the way, that lush mouth leaving his to descend upon his newly bared skin, trailing hot kisses and playful nips along his chest and nipples. The moment that Gordon's tongue rolled around one beaded but, Flyboy cried out in pleasure and seemed to snap Gordon out of whatever fevered haze he had seemed to fall into. Almost as fast as he had pushed Flyboy down, he was pulling him to his feet and ushering him into the bathroom. The events that followed had nearly killed any sexual tension between them, but he had to give Gordon points for doing his research. 

It took Gordon a moment to realize he was being stared at, meeting Mitch's gaze and fumbling with the towel slightly. His face darkened slightly, but he didn't look away. Instead, he let his eyes roam down over the way Mitch seemed dwarfed in his housecoat, the soft navy making his pale skin seem almost ethereal. He seemed so delicate, and the urge to protect and claim rose again. A slow, steadying breath gave him the courage to approach the male on the bed, watching the way Mitch's eyes flicked appreciatively over dark skin, solid muscle and down even further to where the thick weight of Tsunami's cock was hardening, filling eagerly as if sensing the hot gaze on it. Gordon dropped the towel to the floor, and then closed the gap between them, resting a bare knee on the edge of the mattress between Mitch's pale thighs. As he moved in, Mitch moved back in a synchronized act, the younger teen falling back against the pillows, his dark eyes eager and waiting. Gordon reached for the belt on the housecoat, his hand shaking ever so slightly as he fumbled with the knot for a moment. Slim hands came up and touched his, catching his attention before one of them lifting to his head to draw him down into a warm and slow kiss. A kiss meant to settle, to reassure the thoughts in his mind demanding that he reconsider what he was about to do. 

The knot eventually fell free under his touch, and slowly he parted the soft fabric to slide his hand over equally soft skin. Mitch's breath hitched in his throat, and Gordon nearly jerked his hand away with an apology. But that apology was almost immediately swallowed by yet another kiss, this one deeper than the last. Needier. The housecoat slipped away, over slim shoulders, revealing more and more skin that was soon covered with soft kisses, a trailing tongue determined to seek out the best spots on Mitch's body. The warm pulse in his neck, the dip of his clavicle. Each one drew a new reaction. Some made him squirm, some made him laugh, and some made him let out the sweetest of pleasured moans that had Tsunami revisiting them again and again just to hear them. 

Finally Gordon made his way downwards, to a place that was positively aching. Flushed to the tip, damp with desire, it took everything Mitch had not to buck up into the tongue that gave him a cautious lick across the head. As if tasting him. At least, that's what it seemed like, because the next moment Gordon's mouth enveloped him, and Mitch nearly arched off the bed with a loud cry of pleasure. His toes curled at the suckling pressure surrounding him, making his legs shake as each passing swipe of Tsunami's tongue drove him closer and closer. 

"W-wait. Wait!" Mitch blurted, a keen slipping free when Gordon's mouth immediately left him, the cool air almost painful on his damp cock. The elder male looked panicked, worried he had done it wrong, or had hurt him in some way. Desperate not to let Gordon pull away from him, Mitch shook his head and reached up for the tattooed male. Ever so slowly, Gordon allowed Mitch to pull him in close, to press down between his legs and let the younger of the two feel the heavy weight of his cock, now dark and erect and weeping. Biting his lip as a moan rose free, Mitch wrapped his legs around Gordon's hips once again, coaxing the other to rock against him and give them both the friction they craved. Gordon's answering groan sounded painful, as if he had been holding back. As if he were still holding back. Licking his lips to wet them, Mitch cupped Gordon's jaw and drew him in for a long and slow kiss, tangling their tongues together until he felt the tension ease from the male's body. Drawing back for a moment to catch his breath, Mitch looked up at Gordon to explain why he had called a stop to the blowjob earlier. 

"I-I don't want to come alone again." He admitted, feeling his cheeks flush at the surprise that registered in Tsunami's eyes. Nibbling on his lower lip once again as anxiety rippled through him, Mitch began to reach down between them, intending to touch, before Gordon caught his hand with a shake of his head. There was a flicker of hurt before Gordon reached for the lubricant and condom sitting on the bedside table. He hadn't even noticed them being put there. Mitch's expression turned questioning as Gordon opened the cap of the lube and began to coat his fingers. For a moment the dark-skinned male looked awkward, clearing his throat as he warmed the lube up between his fingers. 

"If you touch me... I'm not going to last long enough to get inside you." Gordon admitted, and Mitch's body pulsed with desire in response. Tsunami wanted him just as much... Feeling his stomach flutter nervously, Mitch nodded and slowly parted his legs a little more, opening himself up to Gordon's fingers. The lube was well warmed by the time Gordon touched him, and thanks to the preparation earlier, he could slide two fingers in with little trouble. It was still a thick fit, making Mitch's breath hitch slightly as he reached up and curled his hand into the pillow beside his head. Tsunami carefully rocked his fingers into Mitch's body, scissoring them and parting them to stretch the other out as much as he could. He wasn't small, and there was no way around the fact that it will hurt the first time. But he could do all he can to make sure that it was as good as it can possibly be no matter what. Though he didn't have nearly the amount of time he wished he did to prepare Mitch before the other was pushing at his hand, demanding that he stop teasing him. Gordon knew if he ignored that demand, he was going to regret it and could only hope that he had prepared Mitch as much as possible. 

Taking the condom and tearing the package with his teeth, Gordon slipped it over his hard shaft, gritting his teeth at the fact that his own touch was nearly enough to tip him over the edge. Taking a brief moment to regain his composure, Tsunami looked over the warm flush of Mitch's skin, the way he looked at him, as if he was all he wanted. The last of Tsunami's fear and anxiety over his decision slowly ebbed away as he moved in, positioning the tip of his cock against Flyboy's warm, welcoming hole. "Breathe out slowly...." Gordon instructed, lifting Mitch's leg over his shoulder to open him even more as he slowly shifted his hips and began to press in. A whimper of discomfort had him pause, but Mitch's glare told him that he better not stop. Inch by inch he sunk into the impossibly tight and hot interior of Mitch's body, the muscles clamping down on him the second he bottomed out inside. Gordon didn't realize he had been holding his breath until his lungs started screaming for him to exhale. He did so, his breath rushing out of him shakily as he waited for Mitch's muscles to settle and relax around him. The teen's eyes were slightly glossy, his lips parted and blushed red from his teeth, and he was kneading at the pillow next to his head like a cat as he tried to relax. It hurt. Mitch knew it would hurt, but Gordon was much bigger than he had anticipated. 

It seemed like an eternity before Mitch's muscles released their vice grip, his breathing still shaky but slowing, and eventually he gave Gordon a nod of permission to start moving. It started out as small grinds, little thrusts where he pulled no more of an inch out before he was sliding back in deep. Allowing him to adjust, allowing him to feel every inch of him. Slowly the thrusts got a little harder, a little more pronounced. Each time Gordon thrust in, he would snap his hips forward and punch a small whimper of pleasure out of Mitch. The teen forwent his grip on the pillow to dig his fingers into the dark skin of the man above him, leaving trails as he raked his nails across his shoulders as each thrust got deeper, harder. Each thrust came with a new angle, something new to adjust to each time. As if Gordon were searching for someth--.

Mitch's body lit up, every nerve ending feeling like electric static was running through him as Gordon hit something. The answering cry had Gordon smiling in relief and slight pride. "There it is." He murmured as he began to move with the intent to hammer into that place each time now. Each thrust brought another cry, each one louder than the last as Tsunami assaulted Flyboy's prostate. Eventually those cries turned to babbling pleas, and it took no more than a few quick strokes of a large, calloused hand over a weeping cock before the teen was bowing off the bed as he came, his name falling free of those bitten, pink lips. As Mitch's body clamped down upon him, the pressure alone had Gordon following him over the edge, coming into the condom with a deep groan, a pleasured shiver rippling through him as he chased the last moments of orgasm before denying himself the sweet, clutching heat of Mitch's body. Pulling out to rid himself of the condom, he was almost immediately back by Mitch's side, checking him to make sure he hadn't caused any damage. A whine, coupled with hands pushing his examining fingers away from a slightly puffy, red hole, demanded that he leave it alone until the sensitivity in Mitch's body faded away. Instead, Gordon laid down beside Mitch and drew the other into his arms, finally giving into the desire to cuddle and hold the other the way he wanted. Covered in sweat and other forms of fluid, Tsunami tried not to think about the excuse he's going to need to wash his sheets in the middle of the day, or why Mitch will be walking funny from now on. The grin hit his lips before he could stop it, imagining Flyboy having to float ever so carefully in order to avoid the others asking why he was walking strangely. 

Mitch looked up at Gordon, his face tucked slightly against his bare chest to see the grin on his face. Flyboy smirked and poked at his cheek, knowing he had surprised the other by the look of surprise he got in response. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, pouting when Gordon shook his head, refusing to tell him. Mitch huffed and poked him again, this time continuously in hopes of annoying Gordon into telling him what he was thinking about. What it got him instead was pressed into the mattress and kissed until he felt dizzy from lack of oxygen. Panting softly as he opened his eyes again, Flyboy rolled his eyes at the look of satisfaction and smugness on Tsunami's face before he lifted his head and kissed him right back, his body already stirring for the promise of a round two. Gordon slid his hands down Mitch's waist, over the soft curve of his backside to tease at his still sensitive hole, licking his lips as he watched the way Mitch's body trembled in response. "I'm just thinking about how we should really start showing our appreciation for the support of the fan art community..." Gordon mused almost playfully, catching the look of surprise on Mitch's face. "What? I know how to make jokes..." He said, slipping a finger inside the still slick heat of Mitch's body, watching the way his chest rose with the hitch in his breath and his eyes darkened with desire. "I just need to be in the right mood is all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest and say that I had lost interest in this fic a couple years back, but someone had messaged me about finally ending it. So, I'm sorry it took so long to do, but at least now everyone's gotten their.... happy ending. ;)


End file.
